


Name

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Romantic Soulmates, post stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't know your soulmate until they say your name. This gets complicated, when you go by a fake name.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Name

Caleb keeps an eye on Nott as they introduce themselves to Calianna, just in case something happens. It’s the reason he freezes when she introduces herself with another of her fake names. 

“Bren.” Nott says quickly, looking away immediately after giving the name, but he stares at her as her form slightly glows a gentle yellow. It’s a glow only he can see, he knows, as that is how the magic of it signifies when you know who your soulmate is meant to be. 

He had known, of course, that Astrid was the one for him, when he was young and refused to accept that he didn’t see the glow or feel the warmth course through his body when she said his name, and that she admitted to not feel it either when he said hers. 

But Nott has never told him that she saw him glow or felt warm when he said her name upon their first meeting. That is how soulmates work, he’s read, that there is no one who has a soulmate who does not experience the feeling of knowing who they are to be with. Platonic or romantically, it just does not happen. 

It must mean something, and he keeps staring at her, even as she notices the look and shrugs, giving him a confused look before she returns to talking with Calianna. 

He shakes himself out of it, he will figure out what it means later, when they have the time. 

* * *

It is not too many months later, when they are by a small river in Felderwin, where Caleb speaks with Nott of herself and her kidnapped husband, that he learns she had used a fake name to hide herself same as he did as a shield, only hers she used as a way to hurt. 

“Veth.” He calls her, in a slew of other words he had talked to her with that aren’t important, but her name is all that causes her reaction. She gasps quietly and her eyes widen as the soulmate magic takes effect for her, and she sees and feels what Caleb had felt not to long ago. 

It’s not the same as her love for Yeza, he knows, but it isn’t very different either. They will have time to talk about it later, to figure out exactly what it means for them and if they can do it all together. 

They’ll have time later though, and it won’t matter either way if it stays platonic, because they’ll love each other all the same. 


End file.
